


End of Time

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "By the Sea" challenge at snupin100</p>
    </blockquote>





	End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "By the Sea" challenge at snupin100

"Let’s go to the sea," Lupin says.

Severus shrugs. The war is finished, his masters are dead, nothing matters anymore.

He lies down on the sand, watching the sea wage war to the earth. Waves, wind and birds make a soothing roar. Flux, reflux, and opposite meeting in no-man’s-land. It feels like the end of time.

He snorts at Lupin's plea to help him build a castle of sand. "All will be destroyed tomorrow."

Lupin smiles. "I'll build another."

Severus looks up. The castle looks like Hogwarts.

When Lupin kisses him, he blames the sea for the taste of salt.


End file.
